Pinch My Skin Again
by BRIECKS
Summary: Darren est fou amoureux de Chris. Chris est fou amoureux... de quelqu'un d'autre. Une courte histoire sur les difficultés de l'amour non-réciproque, et d'un bonheur amer. Mais bonheur quand même. CrissColfer, M pour une bonne raison.


-insérer disclaimer drôle et original ici-

* * *

><p>La première fois que cela arrive, les filles sont un peu surprises — et en même temps, pas tellement. Tout le monde l'a un peu vu venir, il faut dire... Cela fait plus d'un an, après tout. Une année paraît tellement courte, mais une année avec Chris Colfer est une année bien remplie.<p>

Alors, lorsque Darren appelle Dianna un soir de février, un peu après la Saint Valentin, et que sa voix est assez rauque et qu'il murmure au lieu de parler activement, comme d'habitude, la jeune blonde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle lui dit qu'elle passe le voir, maintenant (en réalité, elle a pris ses clés à la main dès qu'elle a entendu les premiers mots du bouclé). Elle prend sa veste, s'assure de fermer la porte derrière elle, et appelle Lea en chemin.

« Lea Michele, la merveilleuse, à l'appareil ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Et vraiment, Dianna a envie de rire, mais elle se souvient soudainement — _Darren —_ et sait qu'elle ne peut pas rire. Du moins, pas avant que le bouclé sautillant ne retrouve le sourire.

« Lea, tu sais très bien que c'est _moi_, souffle-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air agacée.

- Tu sais, Di, t'es pas la seule à m'appeler ! J'ai des tas d'appels, chaque jour, tous les jours oui —

- _Lea_, (et cette fois-ci elle insiste vraiment) S'il te plaît. C'est sérieux. »

Elle entend Lea grommeler quelque chose à l'autre bout de la ligne, et un bruit comme un paquet de chips qui se referme, une tasse qui se pose et quelqu'un qui se rassoit sur le canapé. Et elle sait que la brune l'écoute, désormais.

« C'est Darren.

- Non, c'est Dianna.

- Lea !

- Je sais, je t'écoute la Blonde. Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Darren ?

- Il vient de m'appeler, 'y a dix minutes... Et il était. Je sais pas. Bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Répète Lea avec un rire un peu sec. Dianna, sérieux, dire que Darren est bizarre, c'est comme dire que l'eau est mouillée, c'est, genre —

- Non mais... bizarre, triste bizarre.

- Oh.

- Je suis en voiture.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai fait un fondant au chocolat ce matin. »

Dianna raccroche, et elle n'a même pas besoin de bifurquer pour passer prendre Lea. Elle est déjà sur le chemin depuis avant même d'avoir démarré la voiture.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent chez Darren, une dizaine de minutes plus tard (et vraiment, elles se sentent chanceuses ce soir avec la bonne circulation), elles se jettent un dernier regard et toquent. Elles savent que Darren n'est pas suicidaire ou quoi que ce soit, mais au fond, on ne sait jamais. Et si... ?

Lorsque Darren ouvre — enfin — la porte, Lea laisse échapper un long soupir auquel elle ne s'attend visiblement pas, laissant presque tomber son plat à cake sur le coup, et Dianna observe le jeune homme avec ses grands yeux vert kaki. Il fait une mine de résignation, et se pousse sur le côté afin de les laisser entrer.

Elles s'approprient tout de suite l'endroit, Lea partant s'aventurer à la cuisine afin de rendre son gâteau plus présentable, et Dianna qui jette sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé et s'y étale. Darren, sans un regard, s'assoit près d'elle sans vraiment la toucher. Et Dianna sait qu'il est en vérité très loin.

Elle lui touche le bras, et il sursaute. Il la regarde comme s'il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi elle est là.

Personne n'ose rien dire, et Dianna décide de briser le silence, pensant _Whoa, s'il n'a même plus l'envie de parler pendant un blanc, ça doit être grave._

« Darren... Ça va ? »

Il force un grand sourire, mais Dianna sait qu'il est faux — il ne montre pas l'intégralité de ses dents.

« Ça va. Et toi ?

- Darren... Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a à peine un quart d'heure, j'ai eu l'impression que t'avais vu un chien mourir, parce que sérieusement —

- Il a un copain.

- Le chien ? »

Et Dianna a envie de se donner une claque, parce qu'elle sait que Darren ne parle pas du chien, de n'importe quel chien, même. Il est dans son monde, dans ses pensées. Elle l'encourage à continuer en lui tapotant sur le genou.

« Il a un copain et c'est pas moi... Et je _sais_, tu vois je le sais, que ça aurait pu être moi et... C'est pas moi. Et il est génial. Son copain, je veux dire, enfin lui aussi est génial, génial c'est pas le dixième d'ailleurs mais...

- Darren.

- Oui ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- Chris.

- Oh.

- T'es choquée ?

- Non, je... non. Bizarrement, je m'y attendais un peu. »

Elle ne ment pas en disant cela. Du moins, pas vraiment. Elle ne s'y est pas attendue avec imminence, mais cela ne la choque pas. Darren a toujours agi comme les idiots amoureux le font auprès de Chris. Elle a toujours su sans vraiment le savoir, en fait.

« Tu veux dire que tu es jaloux de Matt ? »

Matt, oui. Matt. Matthew ? C'est quoi, son vrai prénom ? Darren ne sait pas.

Tout le monde adore Matt, et Chris en est amoureux. Cela fait quelques mois, désormais, et après avoir passé l'étape du « couple secret plus trop secret bizarre », ils ont tous fini par accepter un peu Matt dans leur famille, parce que Chris est leur bébé et Matt prend soin de Chris. Darren n'a jamais aimé Matt. Trop de gel pour faire tenir ses stupides cheveux en l'air. Darren aussi met du gel dans les cheveux, après tout, cinq à six jours par semaine selon sa _chance_, et Chris n'est pas amoureux de Darren.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Darren aplatit ses cheveux avec le gel, au lieu de les relever. Ou parce qu'il n'est pas blond. Il n'en sait rien, vraiment, et cela le fatigue de chercher des réponses en vain.

Il soupire et croise ses bras d'un air qui se veut détendu.

« Je suis pas _jaloux. _J'aime pas Matt, d'accord. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat. Mais je suis pas _jaloux_.

- Je crois que tu es un peu jaloux quand même.

- Jaloux de qui ? » s'exclame Lea en revenant de la cuisine et sautant sur le canapé, de l'autre côté de Darren.

Dianna lui jette un regard rapide, pour ne pas que Darren la voit. Lea comprend tout de suite. C'est le regard qui veut dire, _Pas de conneries, c'est pas des commérages marrants. C'est sérieux._ Lea passe un bras derrière Darren et frotte doucement son dos. Darren se détend un peu. Il a toujours apprécié la chaleur des autres.

« Darren est en train de me dire que... qu'il est jaloux du petit copain de Chris.

- Matt ? Tu es jaloux de Matt, Darren ? »

Elle le dit d'une voix si douce que Darren a envie de hurler.

« Arrêtez les filles, je suis pas _jaloux_, d'accord ? (et son ton est un peu plus sec que prévu) J'en ai rien à foutre de Matt, ou Chris, ou n'importe qui ! D'accord ? »

Les deux amies le regardent avec un regard tendre et un peu inquiet. Lea s'avance vers la table basse.

« Qui veut du fondant au chocolat ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir regardé plusieurs épisodes de _90210 _à la suite et s'être abrutis au possible, Darren a enfin fini par parler. Il dit tout, il ne se retient pas — à quoi cela servirait ? Il fait confiance à Lea et Dianna. Il sait très bien qu'elles n'iront jamais tout balancer à Chris.

Et cela fait du bien de parler quand on a trop gardé pour soi. Darren, celui qui parle tout le temps et dit toujours ce qu'il _pense_ sans aucun artifice, Darren a eu bien du mal à garder les choses pour lui. Une fois qu'il a commencé à parler, il ne peut plus s'arrêter.

Il leur dit comment tout a commencé, depuis le jour où il a rencontré Chris et qu'il l'a emmené, le soir même, à son restaurant de sushi préféré _et _secret. Ils y sont retournés plusieurs fois depuis ce soir-là.

Il leur dit comment Chris a d'abord un peu tourné autour du pot, puis comment il lui a enfin avoué qu'il était un grand fan de _StarKid_ et comment il lui a presque sauté dessus avec des tas de questions à propos de _A Very Potter Musical. _Et tout le long, Darren n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à ce que ses joues lui fassent terriblement mal et que sa vision soit floue à force de plisser les yeux de rire. Pour la première fois depuis son emménagement à Los Angeles, cette nuit-là, Darren s'est senti dans son élément à deux cents pour cents.

Chris lui a donné l'impression d'être à la maison.

Il leur dit comment les choses ont évolué, très rapidement, leur échappant un peu d'entre leurs mains — mais aucun des deux ne s'en est vraiment plaint, après tout. Comment ils se sont rapprochés, pour Kurt et Blaine mais aussi pour eux. Comment la tournée a été le point culminant de leur relation, comment ils se sont endormis presque chaque soir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prétextant d'avoir le mal du pays ou simplement froid, même si les coups de téléphone à la famille ont été réguliers et que le chauffage a été mis au maximum toutes les nuits.

Il leur dit comment le tournage de la saison trois a plutôt mal commencé, parce que Chris a pris la décision de trouver un copain, et qu'il l'a trouvé plutôt très rapidement — en même temps, quel homme gay ne voudrait pas de Chris ? C'est stupide.

Il a trouvé rapidement, et, au grand malheur de Darren, il en a trouvé un bon.

Matt fait la même taille que Chris, ce qui doit être pratique car mince, Chris est tellement grand désormais. Matt a les cheveux entre le blond et le châtain, une couleur plutôt rare et qui va parfaitement avec son teint pâle. Il a des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, qui vous transpercent d'une bonne façon, dans lesquels on peut _vraiment _se perdre lors d'une conversation. D'après Chris, il embrasse très bien et a les lèvres très douces (Darren l'a entendu le dire à Jenna, un jour pendant la pause cafétéria entre-midi).

Darren a espéré que, peut-être, par chance, Chris n'a pas encore fait la connaissance des défauts de Matt, et que c'est pour cela qu'il a l'air si parfait. Mais une fois, entre deux prises avec tout le _Glee Club_, il entend Chris rire et dire à Naya, _« Je sais ! Matt oublie tout le temps de refermer les pots de confiture et de ramasser sa serviette de bain trempée, c'est chiant ! »_

Et là, il s'est dit que peut-être, tout compte fait, peut-être Matt est il vraiment parfait.

Il rend Chris heureux. C'est le principal.

Du moins, c'est ce que Darren se dit pour enfin s'endormir le soir.

Une fois qu'il a fini de parler, et vraiment, il a tout dit, même pour le coup de la Saint Valentin où il a envoyé un message et une rose rouge à Chris, sous le prétexte de _l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser —_ et ce n'est pas pathétique, il le pense, parce que c'est vraiment le quatorze février qu'ils ont tourné le premier baiser de Kurt et Blaine, l'année dernière. Chris a répondu par un message, _« Merci Dare ! Superbe rose. Je l'ai mise avec celles de Matt, elle était jalouse des cents autres ! Passe une bonne SV. Chris »_

Darren a passé la journée au lit, à pleurer et hurler des insultes à Meg Ryan sur son écran de télévision.

Les deux filles le regardent, et il commence à se dire qu'il en a peut-être trop dit, et qu'elles sont en train de le juger comme il n'a jamais été jugé auparavant, et —

Oh.

Elles l'enveloppent de leurs quatre bras, et le serrent très fort. Il commence à pleurer et ne s'arrête pas pendant l'heure qui suit.

Lorsqu'elles décident de repartir, Darren est toujours assis sur le canapé, la télécommande en main.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Lui demande Dianna.

- Oui, oui, répond-il distraitement. Merci, les filles, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire (et elles lui répondent, parce que celui-ci est un peu plus vrai).

- N'hésite pas à appeler dès que tu as besoin, Darren, renchérit Lea en agitant son tupperware vide pour lui faire signe.

- Oui, promis ! »

Une fois qu'elles sont parties pour de bon, il se laisse s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé et laisse sa tête retomber. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il fixe ainsi le plafond, mais il est presque sûr d'être en mort émotionnelle.

Il prend son téléphone portable en main, déverrouille l'écran d'un air absent, et tape machinalement le numéro de Chris. Avant que la première sonnerie ne résonne, il raccroche. Et s'il est avec Matt ? S'il n'a pas envie de lui parler ? Avoir tout confié aux filles rend la chose bien plus réelle, soudainement.

Il décide d'opter pour la solution message, puisque c'est plus distant et moins engageant. Il invente, _« Je viens de voir une rediff de Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets. Tom Jedusor est un ado vraiment sexy. Dare »_

Même s'il n'a pas vu ce film depuis plusieurs bons mois, et qu'il sait que Chris sait que le jeune Tom Jedusor est sexy, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il fait mine de ne rien attendre en retour, même si personne ne peut le voir. Il vérifie tout de même son téléphone presque toutes les minutes.

Lorsque son téléphone annonce que _la batterie est complètement déchargée _et qu'il s'éteint sans préavis, Darren le jette entre deux coussins du canapé et part se coucher.

Il est trois heures du matin.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois que cela arrive est peut-être bien la pire. Depuis qu'il a tout avoué à haute voix, tout est bien trop réel et sérieux et Darren a même du mal à rester près de Chris. Chris s'est depuis platement excusé pour le message, expliquant qu'il a été coupé dans sa réponse par Matt qui est arrivé chez lui avec de la nourriture chinoise et du Coca Light tout frais. Darren fait mine d'en rire et part se cacher dans sa loge les heures à attendre la prochaine scène.<p>

Lea et Dianna le savent, et elles ne disent rien. Elles sont là pour Darren en essayant de ne pas trop lui montrer, et Darren suspecte qu'elles l'ont dit aux autres filles parce que, mince, il a toujours adoré Naya et Heather mais il n'a jamais reçu autant de câlins en une semaine. Il devrait se sentir flatté, mais la seule chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est l'envie de partager ces câlins avec Chris.

Chris, qui passe le plus clair de son temps avec son petit-ami génialissime. Et avec Ashley, bien-sûr, lorsque Matt et lui sont présentables ou que Matt n'est pas là.

Darren n'est pas _jaloux. _Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il n'a rien à envier à Matt.

Surtout pas la façon dont il tient la main ou la hanche de Chris et le serre contre lui, ou encore la façon dont il lui murmure des choses à l'oreille et Chris rit très fort et Matt lui embrasse le cou ou l'oreille. Encore moins la façon dont Chris lui dit bonjour, les fois où il vient sur le plateau de la FOX, comment Chris enferme Matt par le cou avec ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Non. Vraiment rien à lui envier.

Un soir, Darren décide qu'il doit arrêter de faire la loque et être un peu plus _mec_ et moins _fillette _et surtout abandonner ces histoires de distances. Apparemment, devoir jouer le petit ami de quelqu'un à la télévision n'aide pas vraiment à se distancer de ce quelqu'un. Qui l'eut cru ?

Il décide alors de faire _comme au bon vieux temps_, de passer à l'épicerie entre son appartement et celui de Chris, d'acheter un pack de Coca Light et une pizza _XXL _à cette pizzeria qu'ils aiment tant, et de passer chez Chris, ses achats en main.

Comme il le fait toujours, à chaque fois, il prend le double de la clé caché dans la pile de publicités à côté de la porte et entre, refermant derrière lui avec son pied. Il pose les pizzas sur la table de la cuisine, et se dirige au salon en hurlant _« Chris, c'est moi ! »_ lorsque — oh.

Il aurait peut-être dû appeler avant de passer. Ou ne rien faire du tout et choisir de faire la loque ce soir également.

Chris est sur le canapé. Jusque là, rien d'anormal — son canapé, sa maison, sa propriété... Bref. Mais Chris n'est pas seul sur le canapé, parce que Matt est au dessus de lui, et ils s'embrassent passionnément, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, et leur t-shirts et le pantalon de Chris ont déjà volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tous les deux s'arrêtent et se retournent vers Darren, et il s'attend à ce qu'ils soient affreusement gênés — surtout Chris, parce que Chris est du genre super pudique. Mais pas tellement. Chris a l'air largement surpris, et respire très fort et très vite, et Matt a l'air d'être un peu agacé de s'être fait couper ainsi, _en pleine action_.

Darren peut entrevoir un bout du torse de Chris, et il n'a qu'une envie : dire à Matt de dégager de là et aimer Chris jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, ou jusqu'à ce que Darren meure. Au choix.

Toutefois, Darren ne fait rien de cela — il n'est pas bizarre _à ce point_ — et Chris fait un mouvement pour se relever, se maintient sur ses coudes, mais Matt le couvre presque avec jalousie. C'est Darren qui est jaloux pourtant. Il aimerait bien rendre Chris comme cela, lui aussi. A la place de Matt. C'est lui qui joue son petit ami à la télévision cinq voire six jours sur sept, tous les mardi sur chaîne nationale, merde !

Mais Chris a décidé de donner ce rôle à Matt. Pas que Chris soit au courant des... _sentiments_ de Darren, non, surtout pas.

Peu importe. C'est Matt, le petit-ami dans la réalité.

Darren s'excuse, s'entremêlant dans ses mots, pose la pizza _XXL _et le pack de Coca Light sur la table de la salle à manger et ressort, lançant le double de clé à la va-vite sur le tas de publicités et démarrant la voiture aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il est chez lui en une dizaine de minutes et, avec la circulation de Los Angeles, c'est un peu un genre de miracle. Il n'a même pas envie d'en rire, ni d'en être fier. Pas même soulagé, pour tout dire.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Dianna qui l'appelle — et c'est comme si elle le sent. Elle appelle simplement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, étant donné qu'il lui a dit ce matin qu'il comptait se reposer chez lui ce soir, et lorsqu'il décroche et qu'il suffoque en ravalant un sanglot, elle lui chuchote un _« Bouge pas, j'arrive » _et recommence encore, ce même rituel qu'elle fait plutôt régulièrement depuis ces dernières semaines.

C'est la première fois qu'elle grille les feux rouges, cependant.

Ce soir là, lorsque Darren s'endort sur le canapé, sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, épuisé par les sanglots et les paroles ravalées et les suffocations, Dianna se sent complètement perdue.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a rencontré le « playboy de Colfer », comme ils aiment tous l'appeler entre eux (pas lorsqu'il est là, Chris les tuerait), elle déteste un petit peu l'homme qui a pris le rôle que Darren crève d'envie d'avoir.

Elle soupire et berce doucement Darren, qui dort d'un sommeil un peu agité. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses bouclettes, jouant un peu avec parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher (personne ne peut s'en empêcher, vraiment, de vrais aimants), et sort son téléphone portable afin d'envoyer un message à Lea, qui est au courant de la catastrophe de la soirée et doit sûrement se ronger les ongles devant les _Housewives _d'Atlanta.

_« Il dort mais je sais pas quoi faire à son réveil. Il est juste paumé, Lea. »_

_« Il a parlé ? »_

_« Il a fait presque que ça, à part pleurer. »_

_« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer les choses pour lui... »_

_« On en a déjà parlé, Lea. Chris aime Matt, Matt aime Chris, Matt est un mec bien, Chris est heureux. On peut rien y faire... »_

_« Mais on devrait ! Darren est notre ami ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'il serait heureux si on brisait le cœur de Chris pour réparer le sien ? »_

_« … Tu veux que je passe prendre la relève ? Tu devrais dormir un peu, grosse journée demain. »_

_« Non, je préfère rester. D'ailleurs, le marathon Housewives ne finit pas avant deux bonnes heures, non ? Bonne nuit, Lea. »_

_« Je te raconterai l'épisode ! Bonne nuit, Di. »_

* * *

><p>Par chance, Darren et Chris ne sont pas censés travailler le lendemain. Ce qui leur laisse deux jours complets de week-end, et Chris compte bien en profiter — Matt est en congé et ne va pas voir sa famille, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont tout le week-end pour eux deux. Seulement eux, pendant deux jours, à la maison. Chris en rêve depuis longtemps. Il espère secrètement que Matt l'emmènera au restaurant ou qu'ils sortiront, mais deux jours enfermés au lit ne lui semble pas trop mal non plus.<p>

Darren, quant à lui, compte passer le week-end comme il passe ses nuits lorsqu'il n'est pas sur le tournage, ou tous ses autres moments où il ne travaille pas : chez lui. Seul. Qui d'autre ? Joey est parti voir Lauren à Chicago jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et ses parents sont aux Philippines. Presque tout le monde travaille aujourd'hui, et ceux qui ne travaillent pas en ont profité pour une courte escapade. Ils ont raison, au fond. Los Angeles n'est pas trop mal, mais lorsqu'on y vit toute l'année... On se retrouve vite lassé de l'urbanisation.

Il passe donc son samedi à organiser des tas de choses, ranger son appartement (qui en a bien besoin, depuis le temps), appeler quelques amis à qui il a promis un appel des années lumières de là, trier ses partitions et ses brouillons. Il finit par abandonner lorsqu'il se rend compte que l'appartement est moins bien rangé encore. Il s'assoit au milieu des piles de CD et recueils de partitions et se passe une vieille cassette où il avait enregistré des épisodes de dessins animés, et s'endort là en milieu de soirée.

Son dimanche se déroule à peu près de la même manière, avec pour but principal de ranger le bordel déballé la veille. Puis de s'endormir à nouveau beaucoup trop tôt pour un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, la seconde nuit d'affilée.

Le week-end est déjà terminé. Il n'a aucune nouvelle de Chris, il s'en rend compte alors qu'il se réveille vers trois heures du matin et n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Il va prendre une douche et se changer. De toute façon, il doit être aux studios de la FOX dans trois heures. Une fois prêt, il décide de s'y rendre et d'essayer de finir la nuit dans sa loge-caravane.

A ce stade, il est persuadé que Chris _sait. _Soit une des filles a finit par lui lâcher le morceau (et si c'est le cas, il est surpris que cela a mis aussi longtemps), soit il l'a juste deviné à l'aide du comportement tout sauf normal de Darren lorsqu'il l'a surpris sur le canapé, cette fameuse nuit.

En tout cas, Chris sait. Et Chris l'ignore.

Darren suppose qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Lorsqu'il émerge doucement de son sommeil, il est presque sept heures du matin et il se rend compte qu'il est presque en retard. Il entend des voix juste à l'extérieur de sa loge, peut-être pas juste devant, mais pas très loin de là. Et il jure pouvoir entendre Chris. Il peut reconnaître sa voix parmi des milliards. Chris et quelqu'un d'autre.

_Pitié, tout sauf Matt, _prie-t-il en silence, son bras au-dessus de ses yeux.

Puisque la pitié ne lui est plus beaucoup accordée ces derniers temps, il se trouve bien-sûr que c'est Matt qui parle avec Chris. Darren grogne doucement, c'est à peine audible, mais _merde _ne peuvent-ils pas trouver un autre endroit pour discuter que trop près de lui ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Même s'il ne peut pas avoir Chris, il peut tout de même être jaloux. C'est là tout l'art de l'être humain.

_« Matt... Je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs ce week-end. C'était démesuré, je m'excuse._

_- T'inquiètes pas, mon amour, j'avais cru comprendre. C'est un sujet sensible, et j'aurais pas dû te narguer avec ça. Je pensais juste vraiment que c'était pas ton meilleur ami, mais plutôt un genre d'ex qui..._

_- Matt !_

_- … a du mal à s'en remettre. Désolé, bébé._

_- Non, je te le répète encore, c'est pas le cas ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Rien !_

_- Mais la façon dont il te regardait, je sais pas, je..._

_- Matt._

_- Et comment t'as réagi après qu'il soit parti..._

_- Matt. (c'est beaucoup plus insistant, cette fois)_

_- Je dis juste, pour conclure, que si mon meilleur ami me surprenait avec mon copain, je réagirais pas comme ça._

_- J'ai exagéré, d'accord ! On peut arrêter d'en parler, s'il te plaît ?_

_- Promis. C'est pas la peine de se disputer, de toute façon. C'est rien, non ?_

_- Rien du tout._

_- Je t'aime, Chris. »_

Darren est persuadé qu'il entend la réponse réciproque de Chris, mais son téléphone vibre juste à côté de son oreille au même instant. Pire timing du monde, décidément. C'est un message de Lea.

_« Réunion d'urgence dans ma loge, MAINTENANT. Nous fais pas attendre ! - Lea x »_

Il soupire, attend que les voix se soient assez éloignées, et se lève. Il prie à nouveau pour ne croiser personne sur le chemin jusqu'à la loge de Lea, qui se trouve presque à l'autre bout du couloir de caravanes.

Lorsqu'il entre, Lea et Dianna sont assises sur le canapé, chacune un thé fumant à la main. Darren soupire, s'affale sur le seul siège restant — un fauteuil en face du canapé. Lea lui glisse un café chaud entre ses doigts, et il lui lance un regard reconnaissant. Ils boivent en silence pendant quelques minutes, et Darren se laisse distraire en faisant rouler le liquide chaud entre sa langue et son palais.

« Il s'est disputé avec Matt. »

Puisque les filles ont l'air d'avoir décidé de rester silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, il commence à parler de lui-même. Le pire est que cela fait son effet, et il a envie de parler. Il en a un peu marre de trop penser tout seul.

« Il s'est disputé avec Matt, parce que je les ai surpris sur le canapé. Il se sont pris la tête tout le week-end. Et ils viennent de se réconcilier, devant ma loge. »

Dianna lui fait ses yeux compréhensifs, plein de compassion, et Lea s'avance afin de poser sa main sur son bras, murmurant un bref _Oh, mon chéri... _Darren baisse la tête et la secoue.

« Non, non mais ça va. Je préfère pas qu'ils s'engueulent à cause de moi... Ça serait plutôt con, non ? »

Les filles sentent que la question n'en est pas vraiment une, et restent alors silencieuses.

Ils bavardent une petite heure, à peine, et Darren est déjà rappelé sur le plateau — ils doivent filmer une scène entre Blaine et Mike, et Darren se réjouit à l'idée de passer du temps à se marrer avec Harry. Il fait un bref signe de main à ses deux amies et s'en va.

Une fois qu'il est parti et loin, Lea pose sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se tourne vers Dianna, se raclant la gorge.

« Il se doute de rien.

- Rien du tout, soupire la blonde.

- On fait quoi ?

- Comment ça, on fait quoi ?

- Il peut être heureux ! On lui dit, c'est clair !

- Lea...

- C'est pas ce que tu veux pour lui ? Parce que moi, si ! J'en peux plus de voir son visage avec les traits tirés, et ses yeux éteints ! Ça me tue, ça nous tue tous, Dianna ! »

Cette dernière se mordille la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit un instant, et Lea reste muette pendant ce temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par lâcher :

« Il faut qu'on parle à Chris. »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Matt ne passe que très brièvement chez Chris — et encore, il daigne bien se montrer car Chris l'a appelé pour qu'il vienne l'aider à remplacer l'ampoule de la salle de bain. Tous les prétextes sont bons.<p>

Lorsqu'il repart, après avoir changé l'ampoule et pris un café, il est seulement un peu plus de sept heures. Ryan et Brad les ont lâché un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tout le monde est fatigué et rien de bon ne sort de cela, jamais. Ils ont donc préféré recommencer le lendemain, et, avec un peu de chances, des têtes plus radieuses qu'en ce lundi tout gris.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il est à jour dans tous ses projets, surtout parce que Matt le force un peu à ne pas vraiment commencer de nouveau projet. Il pourrait écrire un peu la suite de _Land Of Stories_, ou travailler sur un nouveau script, mais il n'en a pas vraiment envie.

C'est là qu'il réalise à quel point il a changé depuis qu'il a rencontré Matt. Pas une réalisation dans le genre merveilleuse, qui arrive au héros de l'histoire lorsque tout est perdu. Une réalisation un peu amère, débordant de regrets. Il néglige sa propre vie, depuis Matt.

Matt est tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé, mais d'une certaine façon étrange et qui le rend presque nauséeux, il n'est pas assez. Il n'est pas ce dont il a besoin, et c'est là que Chris se dit que les rêves sont peut-être faits pour être seulement rêvés, après tout.

Puis il regarde le grand poster _Struck By Lightning _dans son salon et pense ensuite que c'est le cas pour _certains _rêves. Pas tous.

Il sourit un peu, et ses yeux tombent sur une photo de Darren et lui, juste en dessous du poster, cachée parmi des tonnes d'autres photos. Son cœur se serre un peu lorsqu'il voit leurs visages rayonnants, le sourire éclatant de Darren, son nez à lui tout retroussé à force d'avoir ri. Cela semble venir d'une toute autre époque, et il déteste l'admettre, même lorsqu'il est tout seul et que c'est le soir, mais cette époque lui manque atrocement quelquefois.

S'il y a bien une chose qui caractérise Darren, c'est qu'il est un ami formidable. Un être humain fantastique. Pas vraiment le genre de personne que Chris aurait pensé pouvoir apprécier, ou même _supporter_, avec tous ses bonds et ses excès de zèle, mais pourtant... Pourtant.

Il soupire, sort son téléphone, et compose le numéro de Matt. Il doit revenir. Ils doivent parler.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lea reçoit un appel de Chris, plutôt tard dans la soirée mais assez tôt pour qu'elle soit encore au téléphone avec sa mère, elle pense tout d'abord que Dianna et elle sont peut-être médiums. Puis elle se rappelle qu'il faut qu'elle décroche. Elle lance un rapide <em>Bisous Maman ! <em>à Madame Sarfati et raccroche le téléphone fixe, prenant vite son portable en main.

« Allô ?

_- Lea ?_

- Oui Chris, quand tu composes mon numéro, c'est moi que tu appelles ! Moi, c'est Lea !

_- Tu pourrais passer ce soir ? Enfin, si t'as le temps, oh mon dieu j'espère que t'es pas occupée ou —_

- J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Quand elle entend que Chris commence à délirer et n'a même pas réagi à sa précédente remarque sarcastique, elle sait que c'est grave. Elle envoie un message à Dianna pendant qu'elle conduit, qui se résume seulement à _« ! » _étant donné qu'elle n'a pas envie d'avoir un accident. Ou une amende.

Lorsqu'elle se gare dans l'allée de garage de Chris, Dianna a répondu à son message par un _« Tiens-moi au courant, et si tu as besoin de renfort... ! » _Lea ne sait pas. Elle n'espère pas que c'est aussi grave que cela.

Elle ne se rappelle plus vraiment où Chris cache son double de clé, alors elle toque à la porte en soupirant. Chris vient ouvrir et part directement se rassoir sur le canapé, devant une émission de cuisine quelque peu expérimentale — il est onze heures passées, tout de même. Elle prend place à côté de lui, l'observant avec précaution.

Chris ne laisse jamais rien paraître sur son visage. Depuis qu'il a appris à se protéger tout seul, à l'école, il a appris à cacher ses émotions à la perfection. Ou à faire semblant. C'est ce qui fait de lui un aussi bon acteur, après tout. Mais là, alors que Lea essaie de savoir ce qui peut bien ne pas aller, elle se dit qu'elle aimerait vraiment que Chris soit un peu plus expressif et beaucoup moins secret.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? »

Elle feigne l'innocence, parce que c'est ce qui marche le mieux avec lui.

« J'ai plaqué Matt. »

Lea s'étouffe presque en avalant trop d'air d'un seul coup. Ses yeux s'arrondissent au possible, et sa mâchoire tombe un peu.

« Que... quoi ? Matt, genre —

- Genre Matt, oui, soupire-t-il. Mon copain. Ou ex-copain, je devrais dire.

- Mais... enfin, je... Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais », souffle-t-elle avec une petite mine triste.

Bien-sûr, depuis qu'elle sait à propos des sentiments de Darren pour Chris (et vraiment, le dire de cette façon est un euphémisme à ses yeux), elle n'a qu'une seule envie : que Chris réalise qu'un garçon parfait pour lui dans tous les sens du terme l'attend inlassablement. Et que Matt ne vaut pas trois choux, par rapport à lui. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment ressenti le désir de tout détruire entre Chris et Matt. Chris a l'air heureux, aux côtés de cet homme, et quelle genre d'amie est-elle si elle lui enlève cela ?

Apparemment, Dianna et elle ont souhaité assez fort pour que cela se réalise. Et que Chris détruise tout, tout seul, comme un grand.

Elle se sent très vite coupable, et se racle la gorge. Chris fait un signe de tête et de main, et elle ne sait pas trop quoi répondre.

« J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, finit-il par dire lorsqu'il voit son air perdu. On peut faire autre chose ? S'il te plaît ?

- Bien-sûr », lui répond-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle sait faire, c'est remonter le moral de ses amis au cœur brisé.

Elle lâche un petit rire, court à la cuisine et prend de la crème glacée et de la tequila. Lorsqu'elle revient au salon, Chris la regarde d'un air suspicieux.

« T'as pris seulement deux cuillères.

- Et ?

- Et pas de verres.

- Christopher ! Depuis quand on a besoin de verres pour boire de la tequila ? »

Chris fait une grimace, et Lea prie pour que la tequila le décoince un peu.

[…]

Trois heures plus tard, la tequila a eu son effet, et ils sont tous les deux à moitié en train de ronfler sur le canapé. Chris bave sur l'accoudoir, et Lea bave sur Chris.

Tout compte fait, il lui a un peu parlé, mais pas tellement. Ils se sont plus amusés à faire des grimaces et imiter des collègues ou célébrités.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle émerge lentement, Lea se rappelle qu'il lui a quand même parlé. Il lui a parlé de Matt, beaucoup. A quel point il allait lui manquer, mais à quel point la rupture est nécessaire... Pourquoi, déjà ? Il lui a dit pourquoi. Foutue tequila.

Elle fronce les sourcils, le nez, les yeux — tout le visage, vraiment — mais cela ne l'aide pas vraiment à se rappeler.

Après tout, si elle a réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez avec de l'alcool, elle y arrivera bien par d'autres moyens.

* * *

><p>Darren soupire. Longuement. Il n'a même plus envie de se lever de son lit. En vérité, rester là à observer le plafond blanc pour le reste de sa vie lui semble être une idée géniale.<p>

Cela fait une semaine, jour pour jour, que Chris ne lui a pas parlé. Une semaine qu'il a surpris Chris et... Enfin, une semaine, quoi.

Chris lui manque. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a pensé. Et cela lui fait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, cette bataille silencieuse et officieuse surtout. Ils ont vraiment besoin de s'expliquer, mais Darren préfère laisser du temps à Chris.

Il se retourne et trouve son portable sous l'oreiller. Il essaie de le déverrouiller mais, à sa grande surprise, l'appareil est éteint. Il grogne et se lève pour aller chercher le chargeur.

Lorsque le portable est branché et allumé, il vibre quelques fois. Il regarde les messages sans grand intérêt — il sait très bien que le message qu'il désire le plus est celui qu'il n'a pas reçu.

Il fait défiler son écran rapidement, puis une seconde fois plus lentement. Soudain, un nom ressort parmi tous les autres. Ce nom ressort toujours parmi les autres. Cette personne ressort toujours parmi les autres, de toute façon.

_« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se voir aujourd'hui, ça fait longtemps — des tas de trucs à se raconter, non ? Chris x »_

Darren s'empêche de glousser et sauter sur son lit en lisant les quelques mots de Chris, puis retombe immédiatement. Bon, apparemment, Chris veut jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Cela lui va. Tout lui va, de toute façon, tant que Chris fait partie de sa vie.

Il lui envoie un rapide _« Je passe chez toi cet aprèm, t'inquiètes j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut ! » _et court prendre une douche, attrape un caleçon au passage et trébuche presque en entrant dans la salle de bain.

[…]

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se poser trop de questions et de faire demi-tour, Darren est garé dans l'allée de la maison bleue de Chris et marche jusqu'à la porte, un sachet de nourriture à la main. Il sait mieux que personne à quel point Chris aime la nourriture. Et lui-même adore la nourriture et Chris. C'est donc un grand bénéfice pour tout le monde.

Il n'a même pas le temps de toquer que Chris ouvre déjà la porte, l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Darren ! Viens, entre ! »

Il lui ôte le sachet des mains et le pose à la cuisine. Darren le suit et fixe la bouteille de tequila vide sur le coin de l'évier, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Chris rit un peu, et secoue la tête.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, Lea est venue me remonter le moral l'autre jour, et c'était sa façon de le faire.

- Te remonter le moral ? (parce que, vraiment, c'est tout ce que Darren retient.)

- J'ai quitté Matt lundi soir. »

Darren ne dit pas grand chose, prend seulement une grande inspiration et lâche un petit _Oh. _Chris n'est plus avec Matt. Matt est donc en-dehors de l'équation. Leur équation.

Leur équation où ils sont désormais seuls, tous les deux.

Le cœur de Darren bat la chamade, et il se force à se calmer.

Ils ne disent plus rien pendant un petit moment et s'affairent comme ils peuvent à la cuisine afin de se préparer un plateau télé. Darren se dit que c'est beau, la façon dont ils bougent ensemble, complètement synchronisés, ne se cognant jamais l'un dans l'autre, une sorte d'accord silencieux sur ce que chacun doit faire. C'est un peu comme une chorégraphie, en fait, un ballet. Le ballet Criss au carré. Darren a presque envie de rire, mais il ne veut pas que Chris lui pose de questions.

Quelques minutes après, ils s'installent devant _Mary Poppins _et se goinfrent de toutes les bonnes choses que Darren a apportées.

« Mmpfh, Darren, ch'est prechque un orgachme culinaire !

- Che chuis d'accord avec toi ! »

Ils se fixent pendant un petit moment, toujours en train de mâcher, leurs joues gonflées comme celles des hamsters.

Ils viennent d'avoir une conversation la bouche pleine. Le pire là-dedans ? Ils ont compris chaque mot qui est sorti de la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils avalent tous les deux en même temps, ils partent dans un fou-rire frénétique, secoué par leurs accès d'hystérie et leurs rires qui redoublent un peu plus à chaque fois. Ils disent des choses incohérentes, se comprennent et repartent, et, honnêtement, Darren est bien soulagé qu'ils aient décidé de se voir chez Chris et non en public.

Une fois que leurs éclats de rires perdent de l'intensité, Chris est pratiquement assis sur les cuisses de Darren, et ce dernier a la tête qui repose sur son torse. Darren lève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Ils sourient, et d'un coup, le silence tombe vraiment. Ils sourient.

« Tu m'as manqué, finit par dire Darren en soupirant.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué », répond Chris en jouant avec les bouclettes sur la nuque du brun.

Ils restent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, à l'aise, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Chris joue toujours avec les cheveux de Darren, et Darren soupire de contentement. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est le bonheur (au fond, qui le sait ?), mais il est presque certain que cela y ressemble de très près.

« Pourquoi ? Souffle Chris.

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi cette absence, Darren ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Darren se tourne et fait face à Chris comme s'il vient de dire que _Superman _est meilleur que _Batman_.

« Non non non, Chris. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu n'as _rien _fait de mal, d'accord ? J'avais juste... besoin de temps.

- De temps ? Vis-à-vis de moi ? Mais... pourquoi ? »

Darren soupire et prend la main de Chris — qui a arrêté de faire rebondir ses bouclettes entre temps — et la bloque entre les siennes. Il a besoin de courage, mais il a surtout besoin de toute l'attention de Chris.

« Chris... Faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Mais c'est important.

- J'avais cru comprendre, rit légèrement Chris.

- Tu... tu vois, Matt.

- Darren, grogne-t-il. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Désolé, mais je suis obligé... Ça fait vraiment partie de l'histoire.

- D'accord.

- J'aime pas Matt.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de dire ça juste parce qu'on a rompu...

- Chris. Laisse-moi parler. Je disais donc, Matt. Je l'aime pas et je l'ai jamais aimé. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Chris secoue rapidement la tête, pressé d'entendre ce que son ami peut bien avoir à dire. Darren prend une grande inspiration et pense, _C'est le moment._

« Parce que toutes ces fois où t'étais avec lui, je crevais d'envie d'être à sa place. Parce que depuis l'année dernière, c'est compliqué à propos de toi et j'en avais pas l'envie ni le but mais... Mais à travers ces mois passés ensemble, et tout ce qu'on a vécu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Darren...

- Et j'ai voulu te le dire. Genre, _vraiment _voulu, j'avais tout préparé et... Et je me suis dégonflé. Tu sais comment je peux être des fois, pire que Blaine, rit-il amèrement. Après, quand t'as rencontré Matt, j'étais dingue, mais j'ai vu qu'il te rendait jaloux. Alors je me suis incliné, parce que j'ai pensé, au moins une chose que je peux bien faire. Et voilà, tu sais à peu près tout je crois. »

Chris ne dit rien pendant quelques longues secondes, et Darren se prépare déjà à se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de ne pas le sortir de sa vie à jamais — mais Chris ne bouge pas pour partir non plus. Il regarde simplement Darren, hagard.

« Pourquoi maintenant, Darren ?

- Pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que tu avais un copain ?

- Et avant que j'ai un copain ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis dégonflé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... toi, tu es... _toi. _C'est tout, y a pas vraiment d'autre mot pour te définir. J'avais peur de pas être à la hauteur, Chris. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et très con. Mais j'avais peur de tout foutre en l'air, et c'est en ayant peur que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, en fait. »

Darren laisse échapper un autre rire assez sec, et il arrête tout lorsque Chris caresse ses mains avec son pouce, toujours emprisonné entre les doigts du bouclé. Il déglutit et lève les yeux pour regarder Chris.

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? Demande Darren, anxieux.

- Je suis content que tu le dises maintenant. »

Darren fronce les sourcils, et Chris lui ébouriffe brièvement ses boucles avec un air tendre.

« Parce que l'amour, je crois que c'est un peu comme le vélo — il faut bien tomber quelques fois avant d'apprendre à vraiment bien en faire.

- Je croyais que les métaphores bizarres, c'était mon rayon, rit sincèrement Darren.

- Pas là, non, sourit-il. Et j'ai quelques égratignures, mais...

- Mais tu veux faire du vélo avec moi ?

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire du vélo, et je pense que tu serais un partenaire de promenade parfait. »

Darren sourit vraiment cette fois, son grand sourire, sa fameuse signature, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se jeter contre Chris et de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils ont un peu l'habitude de s'embrasser, avec tous ces baisers échangés entre Kurt et Blaine (bien que souvent coupés au montage par la suite), et leur bouches s'habituent rapidement l'une à l'autre.

Darren pousse doucement Chris, et ce dernier tombe sur le canapé, Darren au-dessus de lui, qui l'embrasse un peu partout, à chaque endroit auquel il peut accéder. Il a attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir embrasser Chris comme cela qu'il se dit qu'il a bien le droit d'en profiter, désormais.

Il veut apprendre toutes les façons dont il peut faire gémir et haleter le jeune homme en-dessous de lui, et il sourit rien qu'en y pensant, alors qu'il s'installe plus confortablement entre ses jambes — sans pour autant arrêter sa chaîne de baisers, certains plus humides et mordants, d'autres plus brefs et tendres.

Alors que Chris, avec un gémissement plus fort que les autres, cambre son dos, leurs dures érections se touchent et Darren ressent le besoin de faire une pause parce que, merde, c'est bien réel, c'est en train de se passer, vraiment.

Chris ne se laisse pas faire très longtemps et reprend vite le dessus. Il roule pour se retrouver en haut, et fixe Darren avec un sourire sadique. Darren a l'air désespéré, et essaie tant bien que mal de frotter son érection contre la hanche de Chris — sans grand succès. Chris descend lentement, très lentement, et soulève le t-shirt du bouclé avec sa main qui n'est pas agrippée aux bouclettes transpirantes. Il presse quelques baisers contre le ventre de Darren, autour de son nombril, remonte jusqu'à un bouton de chair qu'il titille du bout de la langue avant de l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres, mordille et passe à l'autre, puis redescend. Il passe du temps à mordre et lécher l'espace au-dessus de ses hanches, puis, avec l'aide de Darren, fait glisser son pantalon, rapidement suivi par son caleçon.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une courte inspiration en voyant le sexe en érection du bouclé, légèrement rougi et déjà trempé d'excitation, quelques veines ressortant à travers la fine peau. Chris reprend vite ses esprits et continue ses baisers tout autour de la verge, et lorsque Darren se met presque à pleurer d'envie en-dessous de lui, ses pieds donnant des coups dans le vide, Chris prend doucement le gland entre ses lèvres et y donne quelques coups de langue. Darren oublie presque où il est, mais il expérience le meilleur sentiment de toute sa vie et, soudainement, le lieu où il se trouve est au plus bas de ses priorités. Pour l'instant, réussir à se rappeler comment respirer est déjà un exploit.

Cependant, quand Chris baisse la tête et entoure complètement la verge de Darren de sa bouche brûlante, même la méthode essentielle de respiration disparaît de ses pensées. En vérité, tout fout un peu le camp, et tout ce à quoi pense Darren est de se laisser fondre ici, sur ce canapé, dans la bouche de Chris.

Le plus jeune lui tient les hanches afin d'éviter l'étouffement (parce qu'ils ont beau être jeunes, ils ne sont pas dans ce genre-là de perversion), mais lorsqu'il retire sa main et qu'il libère Darren de son emprise, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de donner un léger coup et avant. Sur le coup, il est persuadé qu'il est au fin bord de l'orgasme.

Et c'est comme si Chris l'a senti, parce qu'en un rien de temps, il entend un léger _pop_ et son érection trempée se retrouve à l'air libre. Le choc de température lui cause quelques frissons.

Il regarde Chris d'un air perdu, comme pour lui dire _« Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? »_, mais en une seconde à peine, Chris s'est emparé de la main du bouclé et met en bouche deux de ses doigts. Les yeux de Darren s'arrondissent au possible.

« Je te veux en moi, Darren », souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque, et rien qu'à la pensée que sa voix est ainsi à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, la verge de Darren se redresse encore plus — si c'est possible.

Il répond avec un gémissement brisé et se redresse contre le canapé. Chris vient automatiquement s'installer sur ses cuisses, et ils soupirent tous les deux de plaisir lorsque leurs érections se frottent encore une fois.

Darren passe sa main en dessous de Chris, l'autre agrippant fermement sa hanche, et Chris se baisse un peu, permettant à Darren d'insérer un doigt, pour commencer. Ils s'arrêtent en même temps et se regardent, et d'un coup ce n'est même plus à propos du sexe — c'est à propos d'eux.

Une fois que Chris est plus à l'aise, il se baisse un peu plus et Darren comprend le signal, et fait donc des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son majeur. Il glisse son index lorsque Chris lui fait un signe de tête, en se mordillant la lèvre, et Chris fait fonctionner son déhanché afin d'avoir un peu plus de mouvement. Quand Darren insère un troisième doigt sans le prévenir, Chris a le souffle coupé. Il se tient aux épaules du bouclé afin de ne pas perdre pied, et Darren trace de légers cercles autour de l'entrée de Chris avec son petit doigt, se demandant si Chris en a besoin ou non.

Lorsque Chris réussit à glousser, tout essoufflé, un _« Darren, j'ai besoin de — oh — toi ! », _il se dit tant pis pour le petit doigt et fait un dernier mouvement avec ses doigts avant de tout retirer, ce qui arrache une grimace à Chris.

Soudain, le plus jeune le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Chris ?

- Darren... Je —

- Tu veux arrêter, c'est ça ? Demande Darren, nerveux.

- Non ! Non, non, pas du tout, je — je pense pas y arriver sans... aide. »

Darren fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprend vraiment pas ce que veut dire Chris par _aide_, et, franchement, sa douloureuse érection n'aide rien du tout.

Chris comprend que Darren ne comprend pas et soupire, exaspéré.

« Du lubrifiant, Darren ! Mon dieu, t'es vraiment un débutant ! »

Darren ne répond rien et réfléchit. Bien-sûr, il a essayé la pénétration anale quelques fois, mais... De là à avoir du lubrifiant, tout près à utiliser, chez lui ?

« Non, j'en ai pas, je... Oh ! Attend, j'ai peut-être quelque chose ! »

Darren se lève en faisant attention à ne pas renverser Chris, et court en direction de la salle de bain. Il revient, toujours en courant, avec un pot de Vaseline.

« Je l'utilise quand j'ai les lèvres gercées, et, euh... J'ai entendu dire que ça marchait pour ça, dit-il à court de souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Je vais finir sans toi ! »

Et quand Darren voit Chris doucement caresser son érection, il se dit qu'il ne blague pas, et se précipite sur le canapé, reprenant sa précédente position.

Il réinsère trois doigts à l'intérieur de Chris, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'aura pas trop mal, puis enduit sa verge de Vaseline avec l'autre main. Il grimace à la sensation désagréable.

Une fois qu'il est prêt, il retire ses doigts pour la dernière fois, et aligne son érection avec l'entrée de Chris. Il commence doucement à s'y glisser, et lorsqu'il voit le visage de Chris se tordre de douleur alors que seulement le gland est passé, il pense tout arrêter. Mais Chris lui agrippe les épaules, encore plus fort qu'avant, et lui gémit de continuer.

Quelques secondes et longues inspirations plus tard, Darren est entièrement à l'intérieur, et bien qu'il a vraiment envie de vraiment commencer, il voit bien que Chris n'est pas prêt. Il caresse quelques fois l'érection du jeune homme, et cela le détend. Il lui fait un signe de tête. Il est prêt.

Darren commence les mouvements de va-et-vient, applique un peu de pression là où il en faut et accélère quand il sent qu'il le peut. Chris ne cesse de gémir, et bouge ses hanches aussi bien qu'il le peut, et _mince _Chris sait vraiment comment bouger ses hanches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris regarde Darren droit dans les yeux et l'embrasse fougueusement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il renforce son emprise sur les épaules de Darren et commence à faire des sauts sur ses cuisses, s'empalant sur sa verge — et, par la même occasion, il réussit à atteindre sa prostate.

Chris gémit grâce au toucher contre ses nerfs, et Darren gémit grâce au rythme frénétique qu'ont pris les va-et-vient avec les mouvements de Chris.

« Chris...

- Darren...

- Je crois que...

- Moi aussi, vas-y... »

Et avec un dernier mouvement brusque et un long gémissement simultané, Chris sent la verge de Darren déverser sa semence, toujours à l'intérieur, et Darren peut sentir l'anneau de muscle de Chris se refermer par à-coups autour de lui.

Ils finissent par s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé, et Darren prend une couverture en-dessous de la table basse afin de protéger leurs corps en sueur de la chute de température. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent, la tête de Chris trouve vite sa place sur le haut du torse de Darren, et le nez de Darren s'enfouit dans le creux du cou de Chris.

Ils sourient.

* * *

><p>« Dianna... Tu crois pas qu'on devrait passer chez lui ? Voir s'il va bien ?<p>

- J'en sais rien... T'as réussi à joindre Chris ?

- Toujours pas ! »

Dianna grogne de rage, complètement frustrée. La nuit dernière, Darren a promis de les rejoindre chez Lea. Conclusion : il ne s'est pas pointé de la soirée, et elles ont passé la nuit à essayer de le joindre. Sans grand succès. Elles ont essayé d'appeler Chris, qui, par miracle, pourrait être au courant de quelque chose. Sans résultat non plus.

Et là, elles considèrent sérieusement l'option « police ». Qui sait ce que Darren est capable de faire, avec ses pensées noires et son cœur brisé ?

« Peut-être qu'on devrait passer chez lui, propose Dianna.

- On est passées cette nuit, Dianna ! Je te dis qu'il n'est _pas chez lui_, siffle Lea.

- Et chez Chris ? »

Lea la fixe comme si elle a perdu totalement la tête. Dianna hausse les épaules.

« Ben... on sait jamais. Ça coûte rien d'essayer, non ?

- T'as raison, soupire la brune. On verra bien. »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles prennent un virage afin de se garer dans l'allée de garage de Chris, elles poussent toutes les deux un cri d'exclamation en voyant que c'est impossible.

La voiture de Darren y est déjà.

En deux temps trois mouvements, elles se garent sur le trottoir et sortent en courant. Et si Darren est devenu fou et qu'il a décidé de s'en prendre à Chris ? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre mais... L'amour peut complètement changer une personne, après tout.

Lea ne sait toujours pas où se trouve le double des clés, mais Dianna s'en rappelle, et lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, la maison est plongée dans le silence. Les deux amies se lancent un regard incertain et s'avancent avec précaution dans l'entrée, prêtes à tout.

A tout sauf à ce qu'elles trouvent en plein milieu du salon, sur le canapé.

Darren et Chris, entremêlés sous une couverture, visiblement nus — des vêtements sont un peu partout sur le sol, et un pot ouvert de Vaseline gît à côté du canapé.

Elles se regardent et ne peuvent s'empêcher de glousser, ce qui réveille Chris, qui ouvre un œil avec hésitation. Il relève la tête si rapidement qu'il se fait presque un torticolis, et Darren, en le sentant bouger, resserre son étreinte autour de lui, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Dianna se dit que Darren n'a pas souri comme cela depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu'il est temps qu'il recommence.

Chris les fusille du regard et leur fait signe de sortir. Elles se dirigent à nouveau vers la porte, mais Lea ne sort pas avant de s'être retournée et d'avoir articulé silencieusement _« On s'appelle ! » _à Chris, qui lui fait un signe de main. Elle fait un clin d'œil et suit Dianna dehors.

« Ils vont tous être au courant, hm ? Murmure Darren d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je crois que oui, rit Chris. Je parie que Lea est déjà au téléphone avec Amber. »

Darren répond d'un rire plutôt lent et se frotte les yeux. Chris ne peut s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, le genre qui montre ses dents, parce que Darren est adorable et qu'il est heureux. Ils sont heureux.

Darren glisse ses mains autour de la taille de Chris et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Chris ne peut s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres.

Darren soupire de contentement, et se dit que, des fois, dans la vie, il faut savoir souffrir un peu pour connaître le bonheur.


End file.
